


Sex with Stiles

by peacensafety



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gossip, Pack Bonding, Underage Drinking, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacensafety/pseuds/peacensafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica, Lydia, and Allison decide to have a sleepover. Girls night only, no boys allowed. So what do they talk about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with Stiles

Lydia wasn’t the type of girl to actually have slumber parties. She would invite people over and then kick them out of her house so she wouldn’t have to listen to them snore or grate their teeth while they slept near her. She was social at school, extroverted and everything else that she needed to be in order to maintain her standing and reputation, but at night it was her time, time to be alone and be herself. 

Whatever. She was going to bond with Erica and Allison because that was what did when they were the members of a Werewolf Pack. It was time for girls’ night out, and Lydia had everything planned. They had Mani-Pedis, The Notebook, junk food, wine from the liquor cabinet while her mother was out of town for the weekend, and futons spread out in her living room.

The Plan did not include Erica’s game of What The Pack Boys Were Like in the Sack, but whatever. Lydia was flexible. Plus, it was an interesting topic. 

“If you weren’t destined for Scott, which one would you bang?” Erica brought the question up.

“What?” Allison giggled a little, but Lydia could tell she was nervous.

“Come on,” Erica cajoled, “Which one of the pack would you bang if Scott wasn’t in the picture?”

“Jackson,” Lydia answered primly. “Clearly he’s the only other viable option. Don’t worry Allison, I’m not offended. Jackson is the only one who’s actually worth consideration.”

Erica’s nose wrinkled up. “Really? He’s the last one I would touch. He seems high maintenance.”

“He is, but who else would you choose?” Lydia asked.

“Well, I can understand why you chose Scott,” Erica said. “He’s sweet and romantic and he’s so respectful.”

“He can be intense in bed,” Allison said, like she was defending him.

“I bet he could. But he’s the type to sleep with two, three girls tops his whole life and then settle down,” Erica said. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Lydia asked.

“Not at all,” Erica leaned back. “He’s no Boyd, that’s for sure.”

“What’s Boyd like?” Allison asked, like she was nervous.

“The man knows how to move his body, damn,” Erica said smugly. “Plus, he’s strong, so fucking up against a wall isn’t hard at all.”

“Jackson wouldn’t do that,” Lydia said, with a little frown like she was missing out on something. “We’re always in a bed.”

“I bet Isaac’s like that,” Allison said slowly. “I always picture him being very careful and polite.”

Lydia and Erica both giggled, but for different reasons. 

“I bet he stops at tea time,” Lydia said. 

“No, that boy is wild,” Erica smiled.

“You’ve done both of them?” Allison asked, shocked.

“Yeah,” Erica said, kind of proudly. “Boyd likes to watch.”

“Oh my God,” Lydia said. She thought about it for a while, “Isn’t that embarrassing?” 

“Nah,” Erica said. “It’s kind of a turn-on, you know? Two guys getting off at the same time because of you?”

Lydia was quiet while Allison was gaping at Erica. “Yeah, I guess that could kind of be… empowering,” Lydia said thoughtfully. 

“It’s not for everyone,” Erica shrugged, snacking on some red licorice. 

“What about Derek? He’s gorgeous,” Allison said.

Erica smiled dreamily. “He’s a great kisser, too.”

“You kissed Derek?” Lydia asked, skeptically.

“Not for long. He threw me off of him after a minute, but damn that boy can kiss,” Erica sighed, rolling on her back and stretching her legs out. 

“You think he’d be good in bed?” Allison whispered, getting closer to Erica to hear her answer. 

“He’d be fucking hot as hell in bed,” Erica said.

Both girls agreed with her. “But that would be it. He’s a one night stand. He might thank you afterwards, but you can’t expect anything else out of him beyond that. He’s waiting for the right person.”

Lydia pulled some slightly melted ice cream closer to her while Allison nodded her head. “Well, at least we know that Stiles is one that we absolutely would never sleep with,” she shrugged.

“Speak for yourself,” Erica snorted.

“What? You’ve slept with him, too?” Allison asked, incredulous and really, really curious.

“I wish,” Erica sighed. “Stiles would be the perfect boyfriend.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Lydia protested. “He’s such a… virgin…”

Erica shook her head. “His type, it doesn’t matter how much experience they’ve had. He’s try-sexual and he’s orally fixated. There isn’t a better combination to be had.”

“Tri-…” Lydia tried to figure out what Erica was talking about. 

“T-r-y, not t-r-i,” Erica spelled out. “He’d try anything and not make it awkward. He’d be enthusiastic about it, too. Plus, you’ve seen all the shit that he puts in his mouth all the time, you know that he’d be good with that. Sex with Stiles would just be fun.”

“Stiles?” Allison asked, just to be sure that was who they were talking about. 

“I think you’re right,” Lydia said, as if she’d never thought about it before. “Plus, he’s got good hands.”

Allison blushed after thinking about it for a minute, but the other two girls could tell that she agreed. “I never thought about a boy’s hands like that before,” she admitted.

“Think about his hands, all fluttering all over your skin,” Erica sighed. “Stiles would be fucking awesome. Too bad it’s never going to happen.”

“What?” Lydia asked, blinking a little bit out of her reverie. She had been thinking about Stiles’s hands, she wasn’t going to lie. “I bet I could get Stiles alone…”

“Not going to happen,” Erica said. “Not that I don’t doubt your power sweetie, or Stiles’s willingness to go with you, but that boy isn’t going to touch a single person until his eighteenth birthday.”

“You think he’s going to magically stay chaste until his eighteenth birthday and then get laid?” Allison asked, confused.

“No, I think Derek’s not going to let anyone touch him until he turns eighteen and then he’s going to mark that boy’s skin up so that everyone knows who he belongs to,” Erica said. 

“You’re joking,” Lydia blurted out.

“No, she’s not,” Allison said, surprised and looking at Erica with a newfound appreciation. “I’ve seen the way that Derek looks at him.”

Erica smirked. “See? Boyd and Isaac and I talk about it all the time.”

“In front of Derek?” Allison asked. 

“No, we’re not suicidal,” Erica said. 

“I want to sleep with Stilinski now,” Lydia admitted. “I can’t stop thinking about his hands.”

“Me too,” Allison smiled, looking a tad bit sheepish. “If there was no Scott, of course.”

Erica laughed, “Welcome to the club.”

The girls gossiped a bit more, and when they woke up the next day they got ready for the Pack meeting. It wasn’t too bad, Lydia thought, having a sleepover. She wasn’t sure why she was so opposed to it before. The meeting was at noon, and the girls all went in Allison’s car to Derek’s new apartment. They were giggling together the entire time, especially since Allison kept blushing whenever Boyd or Isaac said anything. 

“Oh my God,” Stiles said, his hands gesticulating wildly, “You three are never allowed to have a sleepover again,” after the seventh time they broke out into giggles. 

All three girls looked at the pen hanging out of his mouth, and then they stared at his hands. They laughed at that point, and when they tried to catch their breath and look at their Alpha, they found Derek staring at them with a twinkle in his eye. He looked like he wanted to laugh with them, and at that point the girls had to step outside of the apartment to catch their breaths.

They could still hear the boys talking inside, though.

“What the fuck is wrong with them?” Jackson snarled. “Why were they looking at you, Stilinski? What did you do?”

“I have no idea,” Stiles squeaked. “Derek, why are you laughing now?”


End file.
